Algo Por Lo Que Vivir
by 0o-Kinara-o0
Summary: Tenía una victoria que ganar, y nada lo alentaría más que dos horas con su novia para que lo incentive como solo ella puede hacerlo. HarryxGinny.


Algo Por Lo Que Vivir

Observó el baño de los prefectos, analizando detalladamente cada lugar asegurándose de que serviría para el fin que había venido a realizar. Miró por enésima vez a la joven de coletas frente a él, a través de sus gafas y con los brazos cruzados mostraba su señal de disconformidad.

- Myrtle – la nombró – ¿tengo que volver a repetirlo? Además, este ni siquiera es tu baño.

- ¡Todavía no entiendo! – Chilló molesta - ¿Por qué no puedo entrar durante las siguientes dos horas?

- Ya te explique, tengo un partido de Quiddich dentro de unas horas y… - la joven lo interrumpió

- …Y es muy importante, bla, bla, bla, ¡Ya entendí! – gritó histérica

- ¿Entonces? – Cuestionó fastidiado – quiero estar solo

- Bien Harry Potter, me iré – hizo una pausa – aunque aun no se porque viene de camino la chica Weasley

Apenas la vio desaparecer tras la pared, se apresuró a abrir las canillas. Como bien había dicho la llorona, ingresó una joven pelirojiza de su misma estatura, vestida con unos jeans y una simple remera debajo de la capa de Gryffindor, sus ojos marrones lo observaron con cariño, y caminando con tranquilidad llegó al lado del mago y le besó la mejilla.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? – Cuestionó – cuando Hermione vino a decirme que me esperabas aquí, se notaba algo nerviosa

- No lo se, tenia ganas de verte, antes del partido – sonrió sacándose su capa

- ¿En el baño de prefectos? – Preguntó divertida – conozco lugares más románticos

- Tal vez no quería que fuese romántico – señaló el ojiverde antes de sujetarla contra si y besarla

No recibió una negativa de parte de su compañera, acarició su espalda con intensidad, haciéndole saber que era suya. Profundizó el beso en cuanto la pelirroja entreabrió los labios en una suplica silenciosa, necesaria. Se acariciaron, disfrutando del elixir de sus bocas, entrelazando sus lenguas en una danza interminable. La sintió gemir levemente ante las sensaciones ya conocidas pero siempre esperadas.

Apartándolo de si, Ginny se quitó la capa mientras el azabache hacia lo mismo respecto a su remera. Volvieron a abrazarse y las caricias encendieron sus cuerpos ansiosos. Las manos del joven sujetaron el borde de la remera y tiraron hacia arriba; logrando su cometido la sujeto de la cintura comenzando a besar su marfileño cuello sintiendo como las femeninas manos de su novia se entrelazaban en sus cabellos.

- Quítatelos – sentenció en vos ronca comenzando a quitarse los suyos

Ambos pantalones quedaron en el suelo húmedo; tomándola de la mano tiró de ella hacia la bañadera y la empujó quedando sobre ella, apoyado sobre sus manos.

La observó absorto en su belleza, las pecas salpicadas con tal delicadeza, sus ojos amorronados mirándolo con dulzura, su boca de miel. Los pensamientos surcaron su mente sin previo aviso, recordándole cuanto ella lo había ayudado y acompañado en todas las dificultades, siempre, sin esperar nada a cambio.

- Harry… -

La miró, sonriéndole ella le extendió los brazos y se aferró a su cuello para después tirarse hacia atrás y hundirse levemente. Juntaron sus bocas bajo el agua, aguantando la respiración, disfrutando de la irrealidad de ellos.

La amaba, más que a cualquier cosa, su cariño siempre lo dejaba anonadado y su simpleza…abrumado.

Sin separarse, salieron a la superficie, las bocanadas de aire hacían eco en aquel enorme recinto, las sonrisas afloraron en los rostros, el agua resbalaba por los cuerpos excitados y a pesar del contraste tibio, sus cuerpos necesitaban consuelo. Ocupándose de su cuello, tomó con la mano uno de sus senos de tamaño medio; la joven de ojos chocolate tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el placer. El joven aprovechó el estado de su compañera para desabrochar el sostén y dejarlo aún lado.

Colocando las manos en la espalda de Ginny, capturó con sus labios un pezón rosado, provocando que se contorsione. Lo degustó, saboreando su sensibilidad y textura; adoraba aquellos dos botones que parecían ser el interruptor del placer en aquella joven.

- ¡Harry! – escuchó gritar

La soltó no muy conforme, si fuese por el, hubiese seguido jugando un rato más, agudizó la vista, verla así, tan excitada, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, buscando tranquilizar los ritmos de su corazón. Sonrió arrogante… ¡y es que no podía evitarlo! Le encantaba hacerla enloquecer, despertar su deseo por él; porque ella no tenía que desear a nadie más que a él. Cada vez que hacían el amor, se encargaba de marcar su cuerpo a flor de piel, para que todos supieran de quien era la tentación pelirojiza de Howarts.

- Mía… - dijo en un susurro

- Siempre – confirmó la mujer

Clavó sus ojos en los de la chica y cediendo a un impulso la abrazó, sabia que lo estaba sintiendo temblar, pero no le importo; no había nada en él que ella no supiera, todas las debilidades y momentos vulnerables, los había compartido junto a Ginny, su novia. Como era de esperarse, le respondió en silencio.

Tenía tanto miedo, le habían sacado a todos los seres queridos, uno por uno, sin importancia. Y aún así, se arriesgaba a estar con ella, prefería tenerla cerca para poder cuidarla, pero era plenamente conciente de los riesgos que corría con esa decisión.

- Harry…, todo estará bien – sonrió sincera

Como única respuesta se separó de ella para terminar de desnudarla, arrodillándose en la enorme bañadera la sentó sobre su regazo logrando que sintiese su necesidad. La miró decidido y desafiante.

- Tengo un juego que ganar – comentó arrogante mientras se bajaba los boxers

La chica de ojos chocolate se sonrojó al instante, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, ni las cosas que probaran, jamás dejaba de avergonzarse. Sintió como el mago prodigio la acomodaba sobre su virilidad y luego le sujetaba con ambas manos la cadera.

- Ginny – la llamó al verla ida en sus pensamientos – mírame…

Obedeció, complaciéndolo.

- Quiero verte cuando te haga mía – sonrió – otra vez

No esperó una respuesta, tan solo bajó las caderas a la vez que subía las suyas, penetrándola profunda e intensamente; el alarido de placer escapo de aquellos labios con sabor a miel. Comenzó a subir y bajar sobre él, mientras Harry le besaba los senos y masajeaba su espalada; apoyó las manos en los hombros de su novio, ayudándose a si misma.

Se amaban. Era sencillo y complicado, inevitable y necesario. ¿Importaba el peligro? Ginny se jugaba la vida por estar a su lado, cada vez que los veían juntos, siempre. Y él permitía que se quede, porque no quería…no podía alejarla; la necesidad de compañía era más fuerte que él, y muchas veces eso lo enfurecía. Con ella se sentía débil; pero seguro…

Todo era contradictorio en la mente, la razón intentaba apoderarse del corazón, y el corazón de la razón.

- ¡Harry! – gimió abrazándose a él

Sonrió ante el orgasmo de su mujer, el interior de la pelirojiza lo envolvía con posesividad. Acostándola sobre el agua y quedando sobre ella, volvió a embestir, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para que él también llegase a tocar el cielo, una vez más, junto al amor. La vio enredar las piernas a su cintura y recibirlo aún más dentro de ella.

- Ginny… - pronunció en un murmullo

Cada músculo se tensionó ante la liberación del alma y el cuerpo, porque cada vez que estaba con la joven dejaba una parte de su ser en ese delicado y dulce cuerpo. Subió la cara, Ginny se apoyaba sobre sus brazos para no terminar bajo el agua, respiraba agotada pero sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría.

- Espero… - hizo una pausa buscando oxigeno – que esto te ayude a ganar

Como toda respuesta el joven de cabellos negros apoyó su frente húmeda contra la de su novia y le devolvió el gesto.

- Prepárate para el regalo que me darás por la victoria – dijo seduciéndola antes de volver a besarla

Se prometió cuidarla…, protegerla…, amarla. Realmente, había encontrado algo por lo que vivir.


End file.
